A Little On The Side
by galindapopular
Summary: There's nothing like the relationships between Littles, Ducks and Eden Hall In Crowd, but other people in their world fell in love too. These are their stories.
1. Jaime and Cal: Part I: Puppy Love

**Littles On The Side**

**Summary: There was nothing like the relationships between Littles and Ducks and Eden Hall In Crowd, but there were others in their world who fell in love. These are those stories**

**A/N: I hope you guys review these, the first one is two parts long, Jaime and Cal are too epic to make in just one!**

**Disclaimer: While my characters are my own, they are inspired by things that do not belong to me.

* * *

**

**Jaime and Cal: Part I: Puppy Love  
**

Thirteen year old Calvin Gaffney sat quietly in the back of a classroom watching her talk. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jaime since this summer. He didn't know why. There were other girls in his grade who were prettier, nicer, even a few who had gotten boobs and everything, but none of that seemed to matter. There was just Jaime. She was giving a presentation in front of the class now and he was just relishing watching her. She walked back to her seat next to him and sat down. He could smell her. Jaime always smelled clean, like soap and baby powder. After the bell rang he shuffled quickly to his locker and grabbed the books he needed to head home for the day.

* * *

"What about Cal Gaffney?" Jaime Bloom asked one of her friends as they sat on the school steps watching a bunch of the boys play basketball at lunch. They were trying to figure out which ones to invite to Jaime's boy girl birthday party. It was a very big deal.

"What about him?" Her friend sniffed. "I mean, he's nice and all, but I don't think,"

"He's always staring at me," Jaime said. "But in a nice way. I kind of like it."

"Apparently he's going to be on the varsity Bears as a freshman," one of her other friends piped up. "He's a really good hockey player."

"I'm inviting him," Jaime said and scribbled his name in her notebook.

* * *

Cal stood at his locker later and jumped a mile when he heard the voice behind him.

"Hi Cal!" He turned around and there was Jaime standing there. He swallowed, his throat was really dry all of a sudden and his palms were really wet.

"Jaime," he said, "um, hi, yeah, hi, how-how's it going?" He stuttered.

"Oh fine," she flipped her long blond hair behind her. "Look, um, I'm having this birthday party this weekend, do you want to come?" She held out an invitation.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," he nodded and took it.

"Great, see you," she bounced away. He swallowed and looked at the invitation.

* * *

That weekend as everyone started to filter out, Jaime noticed Cal sitting in the corner of her basement. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi," she said shyly. He smiled softly. "I'm glad you came. A bunch of people are playing spin the bottle and I thought maybe,"

"I'm not really interested in that kind of thing," he shook his head.

"Oh," she said softly and then decided to be brave. "Me neither." He looked at her. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Huh?" He said and then she carefully put her hands around his face and kissed him. He didn't know quite what to do, but his instinct kicked in. They were really kissing now. "Um, wow."

"Yeah," she said, "I like you Cal."

"I like you too," he said, "a lot." She smiled.

* * *

Fifteen year old Jaime Bloom woke up in her boyfriend, Cal Gaffney's arms. She smiled. Cal was still asleep and she sat up and started playing with his hair. They'd had sex for the first time the night before. Cal had been telling her how brave she was, but he didn't understand. He didn't know that he made her brave.

"Hey you," he said, blinking awake.

"Hey," she whispered and kissed him. "We fell asleep."

"I noticed that," he grinned. She laughed. "Jaim," he muttered.

"Mm," she said softly.

"I love you," he said, "I really do, and I just hope that nothing changes."

"I love you too," she said and looked at him, "I'll always love you. That's never going to change." He smiled and hugged her close.

* * *

At seventeen Cal sat quietly as he and Jaime drove home. It was the first warm spring night and they'd gone for a drive. The drive had turned to parking, and the parking had turned to making out, the making out had gone all the way. That wouldn't have been a big deal, except that they hadn't used a condom.

"Jaim," he said, "it's gonna be fine."

"I know that," she snapped, her arms crossed. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just,"

"I know," he said stopping in front of her house. "I am too." She nodded.

"Cal," she said, "I just, if I get, I'm supposed to go to college and get out of Bangor." He nodded. "We're supposed to get out."

"Yeah," he mumbled. How did he tell her? He didn't know if he _wanted _to get out anymore. She kissed him softly.

"I should get in there," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "Call if you want to talk OK?"

"I will," she said and got out of the car. She walked into her room lay down in bed and curled up, hugging a pillow. She swallowed her tears and made herself brave. She wouldn't cry, she would be brave and there was probably nothing to even be brave about.

* * *

Jaime bit her thumb nail and jiggled her foot sitting in on the toilet in her bathroom, waiting for the egg timer to go off.

"Not blue," she muttered, "just, not blue, please." She closed her eyes, half praying, and half wishing. The timer went off and she swallowed and looked at the test and burst into tears. It was positive. This was the third test she'd taken. She was pregnant. What was she going to tell Cal?

* * *

The next day at school she walked down the hallway, hugging her books to her chest. She felt like everyone was staring at her, like everyone knew. She walked over to Cal's locker.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I called you last night."

"I know, my mom told me," she said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well." He nodded.

"Are you still mad about last week?" He asked. "Jaim, I said I was sorry."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry too. I'm just out of it. Are you ready for prom?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're being weird." She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I love you, I'm meeting with Mrs. Phillips."

"The guidance counselor?" He frowned. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I got my SAT scores and I just want to talk to her about what I should do over the summer for school, you know?" She shrugged. He nodded. "I'll see you at lunch."

"OK," he nodded. "You'd tell me if something was wrong?"

"Of course," she nodded and swallowed, walking down the hallway and into Mrs. Phillips office.

"Oh, hi Jaime," the older woman smiled. "I was so happy that you made an appointment, there are a couple of schools I think you should look into."

"I'm pregnant," Jaime said softly, for the first time out loud. Mrs. Phillips looked at her. "I, a few weeks ago, me and Cal sort of got carried away. And now I'm pregnant."

"OK," Mrs. Phillips said. "Did you talk to Cal? Or your parents?" Jaime shook her head. "Do you want to have this baby?"

"I don't know!" Jaime said. "I don't know if I want to have any baby, ever!" Mrs. Phillips nodded softly. "I love Cal, and he'll want to get married, because he's that kind of guy, but I don't know." She was sobbing now.

"Look," Mrs. Phillips said softly, offering her a tissue. "You are not the first 17 year old girl to get pregnant Jaime, but I'm telling you, you are far too bright, and far too driven to end up," Jaime looked at her. "You have options." Jaime nodded, but she realized right then, that none of those options were at all fair to Cal, he wanted a family. He wanted this. Maybe she was supposed to give it to him.

* * *

Cal glanced out the window of the house where they were all hanging out after the prom. Jaime was sitting on a porch swing just staring out. He walked outside and sat down next to her.

"So," he said, "you're missing a semi awesome party in there."

"Cal I'm pregnant," she said. He looked at her. "I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping the baby, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you at a better time, I just," he swallowed, his eyes huge. "You're scared. Don't be, I'm not, I mean I was, but I'm not anymore. It's an adventure, our baby is going to be an adventure."

"An adventure?" He said. She nodded and he stood up. "You're pregnant?" She nodded again. "You're, we're having a baby."

"Yes," she said.

"I need to think about this," he said softly. She nodded. "I'm just," he pointed to the car.

"Sure," she whispered and he walked to his car and drove away. She curled her knees to her chest and cried for a while.

* * *

The next day Jaime had just had a terrible fight with morning sickness when her mom knocked on the bathroom door. She'd told her parents that morning and they'd responded by retreating to their room and speaking in whispers. She didn't much care, she just hated that she hadn't heard from Cal.

"Jaime," her mother said softly, "Cal's here." Jaime wiped her mouth and walked out into the living room. Cal was sitting, his hands folded, staring at the carpet.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said and she sat down. "Were you just,"

"I threw up," she mumbled. He nodded. "How are you doing?" He swallowed. "Cal, I know this is hard, I'm just trying to,"

"I love you," he said, "and, I'm sorry I ran off like that, I shouldn't have," he closed his eyes. "I talked to my dad and he agrees with me, and I think we should get married." She looked at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"We have to do what's best for the baby," he said simply, "and the warehouse for the glass company needs people and that pays well, so I can do that."

"You want to get married?" She swallowed. He nodded. "We're seventeen."

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I mean, I love you so much Jaime, I couldn't imagine ever feeling this way about someone else, and, I'm gonna do right by you, I swear!" He was down on his knees now holding her hands.

"OK," she nodded. "Alright, let's get married." He smiled and kissed her.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Jaime and Cal: Part II: Always

**A/N: Had it finished! There are some missing in between scenes here, but to get those check out Littles Out in The World, Chapter 18: Once Upon a Time  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Julie, everyone else is mine!**

* * *

**Jaime and Cal: Part II: Always**

"Julie, please!" Jaime groaned, jiggling the baby girl against her shoulder. Her daughter was crying. She was always crying. "I don't know what you want! You're not hungry, and you're not wet, and you just woke up, what do you want?"

"Hey girls," Cal walked in. "Oof, what's Julie carrying on about?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I think she might just hate me."

"Ah no way," Cal said, "here, I bet she just misses her Daddy right?" He took Julie and gently rocked her. The baby immediately quieted. "That's my good girl." Jaime sighed and sat down.

"I'm a terrible mother," she grumbled.

"You are not," he laughed, "she just can sense when you get stressed out, so she gets stressed out." Jaime looked at him. "You don't think Mommy's terrible, do you Julie? No I don't," he said in a baby voice holding her up. "I do not at all. I love my mommy soo much."

"OK," she laughed, "quit goofing off. Don't you have to shower before work?"

"Right," he nodded, "you know, I could work more hours if,"

"Don't even say it," she shook her head, "you're not dropping out of school and you're not quitting hockey. You'll make more money once you get your diploma, and you're not giving up the Bears with one season left." He smiled and kissed her softly and she took Julie back.

"You're way too good to me," he said and walked back into the bathroom. She sighed and sat down and cradled Julie softly.

* * *

Five year old Julie Gaffney sat in her room and pulled her covers over her head. They were yelling again. They'd been yelling so much lately! She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry.

"Fine!" She heard Cal shout, "You know what Jaime, I forgot, it's all my fault. I ruined your life."

"You don't get it!" Jaime shouted back. "You just never, ugh!" Julie jumped and heard the door slam. Then she started crying, she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what Mommy was so mad about, but she was mad all the time! She was sobbing trying to breathe deeply.

"Cat?" Cal said walking in, "Baby, are you alright?" Julie pulled the covers off. "I'm sorry honey, we thought you were asleep." She sniffed. "Hey," he sat down and wiped her nose, "everything's fine."

"Why do you fight so much?" She asked. Cal sighed. "Don't you love Mommy?"

"Of course I do," he said, "oh Julie." She nodded.

"Does Mommy wish I hadn't been born?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Absolutely not!" He said. "No one wishes that. Except maybe Brett, because I hear you gave him a black eye."

"He said that I had cooties and Steve wasn't allowed to be my friend anymore!" She argued. Cal laughed and kissed her.

"I don't want you to worry about me and Mommy," he said. "We're fine." Julie nodded. "Go to sleep. I love you." He kissed her. She smiled and he shut off the lights and walked into his and Jaime's room.

"You're out of you mind if you think we're sleeping in the same bed tonight," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Julie thinks that you regret her existence, and she was sobbing," he said. "So congratulations, you're officially a terrible mother, way to go Jaim." He grabbed a pillow and walked into the guest room.

* * *

Jaime sat a few months later watching Julie play in the front yard with Steve Callins, the boy from down the street. It had been months, and he'd apologized a million times, but what Cal said had stuck with her. She was a terrible mother. She knew it. She'd always known it.

"Mommy!" Julie ran over, her face and hands covered in mud.

"Oh, baby," Jaime laughed, "what are you doing?"

"We made mud!" Julie giggled, "Steve's all dirty too!"

"I see that," Jaime said, "why don't you go get washed up before Daddy gets home?" Julie nodded and ran inside. "Steve, go home, your mom will want you to get back for dinner."

"OK Mrs. Gaffney." Steve said and ran screaming down the street. Jaime laughed and walked into the house. She watched Julie wash up and she made the decision she'd been wrestling with for weeks. She walked up to her and Cal's room and started packing. He walked in after about forty minutes.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She swallowed.

"Packing," she said. He looked at her.

"Are we going on vacation?" He tried. She shook her head.

"I'm leaving, Cal," she said softly. "I've thought about it for a while and I'm gonna go out west."

"Jaime, don't," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know things haven't been great, but it'll get better."

"No it won't," she shook her head. "We always thought it would get better and it never did. I love you so much, but this isn't right for me, and you and Julie are better off without me."

"That's not true," he shook his head. "We are not better off without you." She kissed him softly. Then they kissed again, not so softly and fell against the bed. He pulled her shirt off. They hadn't had sex in a while and this was feeling good.

"Cal," she mumbled, "this is a very bad idea."

"You leaving is a worse one," he said and then they made love. After they lay together quietly. "That was nice."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm still going."

"I know," he said.

"I love you." She said.

"Stay the night," he said, "go in the morning." She smiled.

"OK," she said and they fell asleep. Jaime woke up in the middle of the night and sighed softly. She ran her hand through his hair. She stood up and grabbed her suitcase. She stood outside of Julie's room and wiped her eyes. She walked in and sat down on the bed. "Baby," she whispered and gently shook her.

"Mommy?" Julie whispered.

"Hey baby," Jaime whispered. "I'm sorry to wake you." Julie smiled. "I just, I'm going away for a while, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Away?" Julie pouted. "But where? Can I come?"

"No," Jaime said, "And I'll call you when I get there, and you can come visit." Julie started to cry. "No, baby don't cry! Everything's going to be OK!"

"I want to go with you," Julie said, her little chest trembling. Jaime hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Jaime kissed her. "Be good for Daddy." She stood up and wiped her eyes and Julie kept sobbing and yelling for her not to go. Cal ran out of their room and looked at her. "I'm sorry Cal." She whispered, grabbed her suitcase and walked quickly out. Julie's screams of "Mommy, no!" were echoing in her ears as she walked to the bus stop on the end of their block.

* * *

Cal woke up in the morning and saw Julie curled up in a ball, her thumb in her mouth sleeping. He'd barely gotten her to stop sobbing. He walked downstairs blankly and went to make coffee. His hands were shaking. He had to go to work. He had to get Julie to school, he had to, he had to. His mind was going in circles and he started to cry.

"Damn it!" He shouted and threw the can of coffee across the room. Then he looked over and saw Julie standing in the door of the kitchen, her face trembling on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry baby," he said. "Go upstairs and get dressed for school."

"Daddy," she said, "she-she'll come back, won't she?" He looked at her and walked over and knelt down and smoothed her hair.

"Someday," he said and kissed her forehead. "She'll be back someday." Julie nodded. "Go get dressed."

"But, if Mommy's gone where do I go after school?" She sniffed.

"Um," he reached for the phone, "do you want to go to Steve or Brett's?"

"Steve's," she said quickly. He nodded and dialed as Julie walked out.

"Hello," Claudia Callins said picking up the phone.

"Hi, Claudia," he breathed out. "It's Cal."

"Hi," she said, "how are you?"

"Um, Jaime and I," he said softly, "she's going away for a while, and I have to work today, so I was wondering if you could watch Julie after school." Claudia was quiet.

"Of course Cal," she said. "Whatever you need. Are you alright?"

"I just need to get through today." He said softly. "Thanks." He hung up.

* * *

About a month later Jaime stood in an alley behind a café in Minneapolis where she'd been waiting tables. She'd run out of money. If it hadn't been for Evelyn, she would have completely lost her mind.

"Jaime," one of the other waitresses walked out. "That woman's here to see you." Jaime nodded and walked back in. She smiled seeing Evelyn's soft face.

"How are you doing?" Evelyn asked. Jaime shrugged and sank into a seat.

"A little better," she said, "I tried to call Cal again, now that I have a phone number to give him, but he just hung up." Evelyn nodded. "I miss him. I wake up alone and I just miss him."

"Well, I wanted to bring you this," Evelyn said and handed her an envelope.

"Evelyn, I can't take your money," Jaime shook her head. "You already got me this job."

"It's not for you," Evelyn said. "You should send it to Cal and Julie." Jaime's eyes got big. "I have three children, I know how expensive they are." Jaime laughed, and then Evelyn's youngest, her little boy Jimmy, walked out of the bathroom and came and sat down next to her. "Say hello James."

"Hello," he said quietly. Jaime smiled. "Mommy, can we go to Ellie's soon?"

"Of course honey," Evelyn said. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Jaime said. "I should get back to work anyway. Thank you. Good to see you again Jimmy." She stood up.

"I like her," Jimmy said. Evelyn laughed. "She's pretty, but sad."

"She's very sad," Evelyn nodded. "Maybe someday, you'll play with her little girl." Jimmy wrinkled his nose. "You wouldn't like that?"

"I have my hands full with Ellie," he shook his head. "I don't need more girls." Evelyn laughed.

* * *

Cal quietly watched Julie play with Steve and Brett. He'd been a tailspin since Jaime called earlier in the week. She had to know that there was nothing to say between them. Julie was doing better although she still had tantrums and outbursts, he'd been called into the principal's office a few times.

"Daddy," she ran over holding a flower and handed it to him. "Look, it's pretty." He smiled softly. "You've been more sad lately." She said.

"I know," he said and ruffled her hair. "Come here," he lifted her onto his lap. "Cat, I know you want Mommy to come home, but I don't know that that's ever going to happen." Julie nodded, a sad look in her blue eyes.

"I know," she said. "I figured that's why you were so sad." She snuggled her head into his chest. "It's OK, you won't ever leave, right?"

"Never," he said, "and that's a promise." Julie smiled.

* * *

Jaime walked into the tiny apartment she was sharing in LA with her friend Ana. Ana was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said. "How'd it go?"

"I got the promotion," Jaime said.

"Amazing," Ana hugged her. "I told you none of those Ivy League preppies stood a shot! So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Go home," Jaime said. Ana looked at her. "I promised myself once I could I'd go home and talk to Cal, and figure out a way to take care of Julie."

"Jaime," Ana said, "you have to accept that he doesn't want to see you. It's been two years and you've spoken to him twice, with lawyers present." Jaime sighed. "He hasn't answered your letters or your calls."

"I have to try," Jaime said. "I can afford to start saving for Julie to go to college. I want to do that for her."

* * *

She paced around her hotel room in Bangor, biting her nails. She'd spoken to Cal and he said he was coming over. She couldn't help wondering if she'd be seeing Julie for the first time in two years. When there was a knock on the door she answered it.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," he said. Her smiled quickly faded. He was alone. "Jaime, I tried. She doesn't want to see you."

"OK," she whispered. "I understand." She sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her. "What's she like? I mean, you told me before but,"

"She's amazing," he said softly. "Smart, really smart, like you smart." Jaime laughed. "That money you were talking about, for college?"

"Yeah," Jaime nodded.

"She can't know," Cal said softly. "She won't take it if she knows." Jaime smiled. "It's good to see you," he pushed her hair off of her face.

"You too," she smiled softly, and then it hit her. "Oh my God!" She stood up. "You want to have sex!" He stared at her.

"Uh, kind of, yeah," he grinned sheepishly. She crossed her arms. "Look, I miss you, OK? And it's kind of been a while."

"Two years a while?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, but still a while," he shrugged. She looked at him, "once I started to look creepy at college parties the well sort of dried up. Plus you know, I've been busy raising our daughter."

"Ugh," she said, "you're disgusting." He looked at her. "I'm not having sex with you. It'll just get everything all complicated. And what if I got pregnant again?"

"I carry these days," he said. "But what's complicated about it?" She looked at him.

"We're divorced," she said simply. "And, well, I don't know it just would be." He stood up and cupped his hands around her face.

"I'm not still in love with you Jaim," he whispered. "If that's what you're worried about." She looked at him. She was still in love with him. That was what would be complicated.

"Cal," she said firmly, "no."

"You never used to say no," he frowned.

"Yeah, and now there's an eight year old girl who hates me," she shrugged. "So there's that." He laughed. "If you miss me you could call, you know, or answer my letters."

"Jaim, your life is so," he shook his head. "I don't have a lot going on, you know?" She smiled softly. "It's good, for me, I like it, but compared to what you're doing, it's nothing." She kissed him softly.

"It isn't nothing," she shook her head. "You get to see her every day. It's everything." He smiled and they held each other. "I shouldn't have just taken off like that."

"You did what you had to do," he shrugged. "But it would have been better if you'd been closer." She smiled. "I didn't let her believe you'd come back long." He admitted, "which I guess is why she hates you." Jaime nodded. "I'll call, and thanks, for you know, this."

"Sure," she nodded. He walked towards the door. "Cal wait," she said and he turned she walked over and kissed him. They fell back against the bed.

"You're trouble for me," he whispered. She giggled.

* * *

Jaime sat quietly in the hospital. Cal stared at her.

"What?" She said putting her magazine down.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me that you have cancer," he shook his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Huh, and why would I do that?" She said, "I thought you jumping on the next plane to California with your whole family was a terrible idea." He laughed. "Cal, I," he smiled softly at her. "I am glad you're here."

"I know," he smiled. "Josh is really great Jaime. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him before." She smiled.

"He is, isn't he?" She stretched. He laughed.

"And you won't marry him why?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm just curious."

"Unlike you," she said, "Our train wreck of a marriage kind of put me off the concept." He looked at her. "Plus I just," she looked down, "everything I love falls apart. You and me, and me and Julie." He nodded and put his hand on her leg.

"He seems like the kind who'd hang on anyway," he smiled. She laughed.

"Cal if I," she said softly, "I mean if I don't make it…" He looked at her.

"Don't," he said, "because that's ridiculous, you're going to be just fine." She looked down. "Sorry, I just," he took a deep breath and took her hand, "I can't imagine a world without you Jaim." She put her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"It's not good is it?" Jaime asked Jimmy as they stood outside of the hospital. He looked at her.

"No, it isn't," he said softly. "He's non responsive, Jaime, there's practically no chance of recovery." She nodded. "She won't accept that though." She closed her eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't, my bedside manner needs work, my teachers tell me all the time."

"No, I'm," she said, "I'm glad you told me." He looked at her. "She's going to need you Jimmy, I can't, I mean," she exhaled, "she's not going to want it, but she's going to need you." He looked at her.

"You loved him," he said. She looked at him. "You never,"

"I never got over him," she said and nodded. "Trust me, I know. What do you think was the number one fight between me and Josh?" He nodded.

"Sure," he said. "I won't tell her." Jaime smiled softly. "You know I've been thinking, lately, about my mom." Jaime looked at him. "Are you alright? Is Josh really coming?"

"Of course he is," Jaime said, "he's a good man and he loves Julie." Jimmy looked at her.

"He loves you too," Jimmy said. Jaime smiled. "Trust me, no matter how hard you fight it, you're not getting away, when it, when it's inside of you like that." Jaime looked at her.

"You're not talking about me and Josh anymore," she smiled. "She'll come around. She was miserable without you." Jimmy nodded.

"The feeling was mutual," Jimmy whispered.

* * *

Jaime stood quietly by the two gravestones and put flowers down.

"I miss you so much," she whispered. "Every time the phone rings, I think it might be you and then when it isn't it's like," she closed her eyes. "Julie and Jimmy got married. It was beautiful. I hate that you weren't there." She bit her bottom lip. "She wouldn't let Josh walk her down the aisle. He was a little upset, but he understood. Mikey did it instead, everyone cried." She hugged herself. "After there was this great family style dinner at the restaurant, with three empty seats lit by candles, one for you, one for Elyse and one for Jimmy's mother. It was beautiful." She was quiet. "I thought about our wedding a lot during it. I got this random memory of your mom buying me a bouquet, because I wasn't going to have one and she said that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard." She laughed. "Anyway, I just wanted to stop by since I was in town. I love you, I always will."

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Dean and Kyla: Grown Ups

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first story. Here's this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Grown Ups: Dean And Kyla  
**

Kyla Sommers walked out of the library and smiled looking at her phone. She had a message from her boyfriend, well she was pretty sure he was her boyfriend. She listened to the message.

"Hey, Ky, it's me, I guess you're studying. You wanna know what's not a fun place to be? A hotel room in Glendale, Arizona, after you get spanked by the Coyotes. I miss you. I guess that's all I wanted to say. Call me later."

She smiled and called him waiting for it to ring.

"Hey you," Dean Portman said answering it.

"Hey," she said, "I'm sorry I missed you. And the game. Did you at least play well?"

"Nah," he said. "I sucked. How's your paper?"

"It also sucks," she said. "Do you think anyone in Glendale has any insight into the way television journalism shaped the way the US public viewed post Vietnam conflicts?"

"Mm," he said, "no, but I can ask the guys if you want." She laughed. "I come back in two days."

"I can't wait," she said. "Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight? I need cat and TV free sleep." He smiled.

"Go for it," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said softly, "I'll talk to you then." She hung up and smiled and got into her car. She drove to Dean's apartment and parked and got out. She used her key and walked up to the fourth floor. She plopped on his couch. She loved Dean's apartment, well, she was starting to, now that he'd started buying things for it because she was always here. It was nice. She stretched and walked into the bedroom and got one of Dean's old tee shirts out to sleep in. She crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Hey, Ky," she stirred and woke up and saw Dean.

"Holy Shit!" She said and sat up. "I slept for two days?"

"No," he laughed and lay down with her. "I came home early." She smiled and kissed him. "Well, actually, the team came home early, because we're awful and need to practice, but I thought of you." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're back," she said and stretched, "you guys are at home next series right?"

"Right," he nodded and kissed her again.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a week, and I miss you," he laughed. She smiled and he climbed on top.

"And what are we doing?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Um, well, I thought that was obvious," he said. She laughed. "You mean in the larger sense?" She nodded.

"I mean, if we're just having fun, that's fine," she said, "but well, I stay at your apartment, even when you aren't there," he laughed. "And you call and say that you miss me." He nodded. "And you brought me to your best friends' wedding and," he kissed her. "And I think I'm falling in love with you, but," he smiled.

"Kyla, I'm not just having fun, OK? I mean, I thought I made this clear, I'm not the guy who just has fun." He brushed her hair off her face. "I'm crazy about you."

"OK," she nodded. "Good, now get off me, I have to get to class." He groaned. "Now," she pushed him. He sighed and sat up.

"Can't you just like, cut and have sex with me?" He tried. She laughed.

"No," she said and kissed him. "I can't, but I'll come over after."

"After?" He said, "I'll be at practice."

"Well, I'll need some time to settle in," she laughed. He raised his eyebrows. "Now that I'm your girlfriend I'm not sleeping in your old tee shirts and going back to my place to get changed, I'm going to have stuff here."

"I see," he nodded.

"So," she kissed him, "I'll be back after class and get settled in."

"Sounds good," he kissed her.

* * *

Kyla sat on Dean's couch typing and watching him flip through the channels. What she liked best about her relationship with Dean was the pure comfort.

"Dean," she said.

"Mm," he nodded.

"Um, I was thinking the other day," she said. He nodded again. "You and Tanya," he looked at her. "You slept together?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "In high school."

"But never after," she said. He looked at her.

"You're not worried about me and T, are you?" He frowned. "I mean, she's having my best friend's baby."

"No," she said, "no, I was just wondering."

"OK," he said, "no, we didn't. We almost did." She looked at him. "After graduation, Fult and T decided to take a break, before he started the academy, and she started law school." Kyla nodded. "He went home and we all knew that meant he was going to see Tammy and she was really upset and asked me to come over, so I did. We talked and we kissed, a lot and I stayed the night, but we didn't have sex."

"Oh," she said. "Did he?" He raised his eyebrows. "See Tammy?"

"Very much so," he nodded. "They slept together. She was in a really bad place apparently and he loves helping her out of those places." She nodded.

"So do you have any illicit affairs?" She asked. He laughed. "Come on, I'll tell you mine."

"OK," he nodded. "Yeah, I slept with Janet Lane last year." She raised her eyebrows. "I'm serious."

"Fine, keep lying," she shrugged and put her legs over his lap. He sighed and pushed them off and stood up and walked into his room. "Where are you going?"

"Showing you this," he said and tossed his sophomore year of high school yearbook down. "Look at the cheerleaders." She rolled her eyes and opened and flicked through the book.

"Oh my God!" She said. "That's Janet Lane, supermodel Janet Lane."

"Yeah," he said, "when I was fifteen she took my virginity, and we ran into each other in Miami and we slept together." Kyla nodded. "She's married and that's why it was illicit. Plus I think she's gay."

"Hm," Kyla quieted.

"Oh what?" He said.

"Well, you lost your virginity to a super model," she frowned, "I thought Tanya was intimidating." He laughed. "So it was Janet, and then Elena?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, "and then Tanya, and then Elena again, and then Kelly," he said. She nodded. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was going to tell you about this professor I had an affair with in college. But he wasn't a married gay super model, so you win." He laughed and kissed her.

"I'd take you over Janet any day and twice on Sunday," he whispered. She smiled. "So one of your professors? Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was so cliché." He laughed.

"I love you," he said. She looked at him.

"Seriously?" She said. He nodded. "I love you too."

* * *

Kyla sat in Tanya and Fulton's living room and two year old Kevin reached up to her.

"Kyla!" He said. She laughed and picked him up. Tanya looked at her.

"You're good with him," Tanya said. Kyla smiled.

"Well, I try," she shrugged. "You wanted to talk, what's up?"

"OK," Tanya said, "so you know that senator that I worked for last November?"

"Sure," Kyla nodded.

"He read your piece about the way the stimulus plan was hitting Boston Democrats, and showed it to the Washington Post." Tanya said. Kyla looked at her. "He said he could probably get you an interview for a desk."

"At the Washington Post?" Kyla said. Tanya nodded. "Seriously?"

"I know, it's a really big deal," Tanya laughed. "Do you want me to call him?"

"Of course I," she stopped, "but that's in Washington." Tanya nodded. "I'd have to move there."

"Yeah, probably," Tanya nodded again.

"Dean's in Boston," Kyla whispered.

"Oh," Tanya said softly, "right, yeah." She took Kevin from Kyla. "He'd probably move for you. He kind of likes you."

"I can't ask him to do that," she shook her head. "I mean, he love playing for the Bruins."

"Kyla," Tanya said, "Ow, Kevin no," she took his hands out of her hair. "Dean loves you, he'd go for it." She shook her head. "And even if he didn't, I mean, he hasn't even asked you to move in or anything, you shouldn't give up this kind of opportunity."

"Wow," Kyla nodded. "You know two years ago I would have taken that as a very clear try to get rid of me."

"I don't want to get rid of you," Tanya said. "I love you, and I love how he is with you." Kyla nodded. "But you're one of the smartest most talented people I know. And I know Dean and the way things are now works for him, so he won't change it unless you make him." Kyla nodded. "So why aren't you two living together, or talking about marriage, or whatever?" Kyla bit her bottom lip.

"I don't want to have babies," Kyla said. Tanya looked at her. "I don't want to have babies, and I don't want to talk to him about how I don't want to have babies, because like, Dean _loves_ babies."

"Dean loves_ you_," Tanya said. "And maybe you'd change your mind."

"That's not likely," Kyla shook her head.

"You have to talk to him eventually," Tanya said. Kyla nodded. "This might be the way to start it."

"Sure," Kyla whispered.

* * *

Kyla was standing cooking in Dean's apartment. She'd taken the job at The Post. She couldn't not take it, the opportunity was too huge.

"Hey," he walked in. "That smells good." He kissed her.

"Thanks," she said. He sat down and looked at her. "What?"

"You're being weird," he said. She shrugged. "Ky, what's going on?" She turned around and looked at him. "The cooking should have been a dead give away. You've been cooking a lot." She laughed. "What's going on?"

"OK," she poured two glasses of wine and sat down.

"Wow, wine," he said, "this is serious."

"Please stop being charming," she said. He nodded. "I got this really great job offer." He nodded. "In Washington."

"Oh," he nodded, "well, that makes sense, you want to be a political reporter, Washington would be the place to go." She stared at him.

"Seriously?" She said. "That's it? That's all you have to say. I mean, I took the job. I'm moving to D.C." He nodded.

"I know," he nodded. "But I always kind of figured you'd move there. Why are you freaking out about this?"

"Because it's eight hours away!" She stood up and stamped her foot. "And we've been going out for two years, and why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Because I didn't think that we had that kind of relationship," he said softly. She looked at him. "Kyla, I love you, of course I don't want you to move away, but I was always prepared for the possibility." She frowned.

"Is that why you and I have stayed in the same place for two years?" She asked. "You were just waiting for me to move?"

"No!" He said, "but I didn't want it to be harder than it had to be if you got a job someplace else, or I got traded or something." She stared at him. "Kyla what is this really about?"

"Do you not want to be serious with me because I don't want to have babies?" She crossed her arms.

"Wait, what?" He said. "I didn't," he stared at her, "you don't want kids?"

"No!" She said. "I mean, I love Kevin, and David's a sweetheart, same with Dean and Lizzie, but no I don't want to have kids."

"Oh," he said and stood up. "Well, that's OK. I don't really want kids either." She looked at him.

"But you're so good with kids," she said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But you try being fourteen and changing diapers at 2 AM, that'll turn you off to parenthood real quick."

"Right," she said, "David." He nodded. She kissed him.

"So are we done with this now?" He said. "Are you done freaking out?" She looked at him. "You're not done?"

"No!" She said. "No, I want you to freak out too! I love you! This is like a huge deal." He sighed. "I'm going home and starting to pack." She marched out. Dean groaned. This was going to be bad.

* * *

The next morning Dean showed up at Kyla's door. She opened it and looked at him and crossed her arms.

"I brought donuts," he said. She rolled her eyes. "Ky, come on," she stepped aside and walked in. "When was the last time you even slept here?"

"I sleep here all the time when you're traveling," she muttered and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he muttered. She nodded. "I'm sorry." She nodded. "Kyla, I don't want you to move, but I also know that I have no right to ask you not to." She kissed him softly.

"I love you," she said, "really."

"But?" He tried.

"No but," she shook her head, "I love you, that's it." They kissed again. "I hated sleeping without you."

"I hated it too," he said. "Don't move." She laughed. "I'm serious."

"I um, talked to the editor," she said softly. He nodded. "Said I didn't want the job."

"Kyla," he whispered.

"Listen," she said, "I said that I wanted something where I could stay where I was, and he understood and I sort of leveraged the offer to get my own column here in Boston." He looked at her. "I'll still have to go down there sometimes but," he kissed her.

"Marry me," he said. She looked at him.

"What?" She whispered.

"I want to marry you," he said simply. "Do you want to marry me?" She nodded.

"Of course," she kissed him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
